Warrior's Creed
by CharmedPluto
Summary: Follow Iceclaw through his mission to assassinate Firestar...or is that really his mission? "You want to know the truth?" I asked. Jayfeather Cinderheart and Lionblaze nodded. "Nothing is true and everything is permitted" I told them, "That is the truth,"
1. Chapter 1

**The Warrior's Creed Ch 1**

I'm not like other cats. I have seen things that not even these great warriors have seen. Sure they're ancestors directly aid them but there is one thing that I have learned in my years of life they will never understand. I myself still don't understand it. It comes from a cat from ancient times, before StarClan, before the ancient cats of the lakes. His name I do not remember but he always said to my master, and his master, and his master before; these words when we trained.

"Nothing is true and everything is permitted,"

My name is Iceclaw. I am a warrior. I am also an Assassin.

What you've always know as warriors is this. We are feral cats that live in the forest of the world, we hunt, we fight, we gather, and we survive against all odds. Well...since the cats moved to the lake it has been a challenge to keep up with them. I have been tracking them since the mountains but I got lost on the way to the lake and had to fight my way through Twolegs Thunderpaths badgers foxes and rouges. My search started many moons ago, I was born to a mother that abandon me when I was young. I never knew my father either. I taught myself how to hunt and I survived for a good long while on my own. During one winter however, my life took a drastic change. I met a cat named Darkstripe, he told me of how his best friend had tried to seize power by murder and lies. I pursued this cat, he'd been my target. This cat could not be allowed to live if that was his ultimate goal. In the end though, my target slipped through my claws. He was killed by a rouge named Scourge who later was killed by an ex-kittypet. That was Firestar, and ever since that day I've been wandering longing for a purpose. I met a cat in a gorge in the mountains, he seemed like a lunatic at first always going on about how nothing is true and everything is permitted. I couldn't discern what he meant for the longest time, and, at first, dismissed it as pure gibberish. Two day later I found myself returning to this cat, I listened to him lecture form start to finish.

"So what have you learned?" he asked me after he noticed me

"That truth is covered by a veil," I replied.

"And what does this mean?"

"We can see it and accept it, as most do, or we can cut through it and see what lies beneath,"

He nodded, "Meaning what?"

"That nothing is true, what we find beneath is open to interpretation,"

"Yes, and our enemies would show the truth to others as they interpret it. Brainwashing, Iceclaw, is the dark forest's most powerful weapon. Now is this an allowable thing?"

"In terms of our order, no, but in terms of your words, master, yes it is. Because nothing is true, everything is permitted. You can do whatever it takes to uncover the truth."

"But our enemies would use this knowledge to claim power in their greed, whereas we use it to bring peace into this world."

I nodded. His words meant more truth then they at first let on. I cared not of my past like most would think. What I care for is peace in all things.

This is why I roam searching for Firestar and the other three clans. I've only visited their territory once and I was forced out by a RiverClan patrol. Even a skilled Assassin like myself would fare no match against four opponents at once. So I resorted to what my master had taught me. I am but a claw in the clan. When I strike, no cat notices until I have made my escape. Firestar has a great influence in the lake area. More so then my master would like. I asked to go after him but he denied it. Instead, I'm to go after his subordinates. I'm to weaken him before taking on the flame pelted tom himself. I was in the undergrowth, in ThunderClan's territory, I had to once again roll in mud to disguise my scent so they wouldn't instantly be on top of me and try to drive me out. This was my fifth time in ThunderClan territory today. I'd hunted in their territory and left no remains for them to track, and was now no less then a few tail lengths from the camps entrance. I'd need to get passed the guard, it was the white and ginger she-cat that was missing one eye, damn...what's her name again? The thought eluded me for a moment then a Clan name popped up in my head.

Brightheart. Cloudtail's mate. And Cloudtail was Firestar's nephew. Lucky for him he wasn't my target. My target was a weak link in ThunderClan. Cinderheart. She was apparently a reincarnation of Cinderpelt the medicine cat that taught Firestar's daughter and therefore had an influence in the clan even though the real Cinderpelt was long dead. She was mate to Lionblaze, the so-called untouchable cat of ThunderClan. I'll believe that when he falls under my claws.

I sound cocky I know, but the truth is, next to my master I am the best Assassin in his order. Bristlefang doesn't even come close to me and he's second best next to me. I shook that thought off, Bristlefang was supposed to be doing some work in WindClan, his ultimate target was Onestar. Then there were two others working with us in RiverClan and ShadowClan. Two cats I don't know, though I could pick them out if they were in the clan and so was I. I slid right passed her in her blind side, she watched it well during combat I'd seen but outside of it not so much. I slipped into the camp unnoticed. I was able to mingle with the clan a bit, I'd nod when they would say hi or whatever but otherwise I stayed hidden. My target was currently in the clearing, next to her mate Lionblaze, they were sharing fresh-kill. This wasn't a good time, I'd circle the area within five fox-lengths of the camp then come back, if she wasn't in a good position then I'd do it again. Any other cat in the order would attempt to strike after having done this more then seven or eight times. Those cats are the ones that failed this assignments and died or were driven out. That's why they sent me, according to the last cat that attempted this assassination, she always call for aid and the first one to arrive would be Lionblaze, so the ultimate objective would be to take her out when she's on a hunting patrol and kill her like prey. Most cats consider it dishonorable, but it's quick painless and quiet, and that's just the way an Assassin should operate. I'd circled the camp and noticed she was going out with a patrol. Brambleclaw, ThunderClan's deputy, was leading it. Behind him his mate Squirrelflight, and the former deputy Graystripe, Cinderheart went to join them leaving Lionblaze to himself. Perfect, all I'd need to do now was track the patrol move in kill her move out of the territory and get back to the Assassin's camp before nightfall. If I didn't make it back before nightfall I'd surely be caught. I needed to end this quickly. I stealthily made my way out, taking my usual route passed the medicine cat's den. But I didn't expect this to happen, a gray tom exited the den, it was Jayfeather, Leafpool's apprentice. I nearly bumped into him and suddenly he became aware of me. I didn't get it, he was supposed to be blind.

"There's an intruder!" He yowled.

That caught the eyes of the deputy and his patrol. Their fur bristled and they rushed towards me, claws unsheathed. I took a step back, trying to stay calm.

"You aren't of ThunderClan, who are you?" Brambleclaw demanded.

I hesitated, I didn't know what to say. If I told them who I really was they'd kill me, but if I told them nothing then I could run into problems escaping.

"Speak!" he shouted, "Or am I speaking a language you don't understand?"

"I understand you," I replied, "I came in here at moonhigh last night, I didn't know this place was occupied, if you sheathe your claws and let me pass I'll be on my way,"

Total lie, but it worked almost every time. I'd been into multiple camps and each time I'm caught that's what I tell them, they let it slide once. I never get to say it a second time because after that, my target dies and I head back to the Assassin's camp.

"Really?" Graystripe said, "Where are you from?"

"A camp very far from here, I'm supposed to be scouting new territory for my kin to relocate,"

"And you've come here why?"

"I found a few mouse holes and figured this place had good hunting,"

"Well this territory is occupied by ThunderClan, leave now, and do not return,"

"Yes," I dipped my head, "I shall go at once."

I sprinted for the tunnel and ran for a good long while. Once I'd left the tree they lived under out of sight I slid back into the undergrowth to wait for my target. It took about an hour or so but she came into sight soon after. I crawled as if I were stalking prey but the wind changed and Cinderheart turned looking right at me. I sprang, it was now or never. The resulting tussle ended with me pinning her down, one paw over her muzzle so she couldn't yell for help and her clawing feebly at my belly.

"Cinderheart, you are a target of the Assassins, I'm sorry this had to happen but requescat en pace." I unsheathed my claws for the final blow when suddenly I felt teeth sink into my scruff and haul me off. I was tossed like prey a tail-length into a tree and I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a den. In a nest with a cat looking down at me with big blue eyes. I was startled by his sudden appearance and nearly clawed his eyes right out of their sockets. Of course I missed. My fur had been cleaned, so the white fur and red stripes that were normally there were shining as if they'd just been washed.

"Ah, you're awake," the tom said after he'd dodged out of the way.

I recognized him, that was Jayfeather, the blind cat I'd nearly been caught because of earlier, "Why?"

"Why what?"

I rolled my bronze eyes, "Why save me? Care for me when you already know what was said and what almost came to pass?"

"I'm a medicine cat, it's my job,"

I cocked my head to the side.

"I swore to serve beyond the clan rivalries, even ones this severe,"

"But I live outside the four clans that live around this lake. Aren't you supposed to be dark forest cats?"

Jayfeather's neck fur I noticed stood up, was my master mistaken?

"No, we follow StarClan here in ThunderClan." Jayfeather responded, "And so do the other clan cats, even if sometimes ShadowClan decide to be complete mouse-brains and challenge us and them."

Now I was lost. Was what my master said about Firestar wrong? If he was then what else had he been wrong about? I'd wondered for a long time if I were just blindly following him and doing his dirty work. But that wouldn't make sense at all. Had his master been the corrupt one? I had many questions for my master when I returned.

"Might I ask who you really are?"

"Why would you care," I spat back.

"It's just that once we got all of that mud off of you, your scent was extremely foreign. Not even Brook's scent around here is that different."

"Like I said, I'm just passing through,"

"What's your name?"

I hesitated, he wasn't buying it. Would my name be remembered in ThunderClan? After a second I finally replied, "Iceclaw,"

"That's a warrior's name, you're a full warrior?"

I nodded, "If I tell you who I really am...you have to swear on your life that will not breathe a word of it to any cat. Not even to your mentor Leafpool,"

"How did you know she was my mentor? Actually how do you know _her_?"

I sighed, "Swear it,"

Jayfeather hesitated but looked over his shoulder as if to be sure there was no one in the den with us which was strange for a blind cat, there wasn't any cat behind him. I'd already used my gift, what my master had dubbed Eagle's vision, to see where every other cat in the clan was. Firestar was in his den, eating. There were three warriors and two apprentices sharing tongues in the clearing. The queens and kits were in the nursery across the way. The elder's den, an apprentice was cleaning out so the elders were sunning themselves, and Leafpool and a couple of other warriors were near the tunnel entrance socializing, we were fine for the time being.

"If you're checking to make sure no one else is coming or are already in this den don't worry, every cat is outside of the den either asleep socializing or sharing tongues," I told him.

"How do you know that?"

"I can only tell you if you swear you won't breathe a word of this to any cat...especially to Firestar and his closest warriors,"

"I swear to StarClan, my mouth is sealed,"

I sighed, but could I really trust him was the question, "A long time ago, during the time before StarClan, there existed two super clans. One was the dark forest, the other was the order I am apart of. What they really were called I don't know but neither clan was a solid clan like you think of one. As cats mingled in this kind of mesh of a clan, there were those who sought power through brute force lies and trickery. The dark forest original leader seized power the first chance he got, murdering any cat who stood in his way. My master's master's master, the founder of my order couldn't stand for this, his parents had been both murdered by this evil cat. While most cats tried direct confrontations that failed miserably, he tried a different approach, the way of the Assassin. It was like hunting, stalking your prey and waiting for the perfect moment to strike, he waited five full moons before he knew what his target was going to do on any given day. It was during a meeting of his darkness' most evil cats and their trusted advisers that he struck. In one so-called fight he'd slain the head and six other officials before making his escape."

"Sounds like a kit's tale," Jayfeather commented.

"My master's master found him, and asked to be trained to be like that, pretty soon this cat, a cat called Alan, found himself as head of an order of many cats united against the dark forest, an order that came to be known simply as the Assassins."

Jayfeather's eyes, though sightless, widened with wonder and curiosity.

"And what is your goal?"

"We strive for peace in all things, we spread the real truth, whereas others would spread lies for their own gain."

"Like Tigerstar,"

"Exactly like Tigerstar, he was my first target when I was but an apprentice, but the rouge Scourge killed him before I could."

"Interesting,"

I nodded.

"So what is the real truth Iceclaw?" another voice said.

I looked passed Jayfeather to see my target and her mate standing behind Jayfeather.

"To young warriors like you it would make no sense, you'd interpret incorrectly and that will lead you down a road to your own destruction," I said

"I'm wiser then I look," Lionblaze defended.

My eyes half shut, do I really try to explain it? Or should I say just the words that really matter. I decided on the latter.

"The real truth is what you want?" I asked.

He Jayfeather and Cinderheart all nodded.

"Nothing is true and everything is permitted," I said, "That is truth,"

**A/N: First writer for an AC and Warriors X-over, whatcha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warrior's Creed Ch 2**

Those three looked at me as if I were the craziest cat alive. I lay my head down, knowing this was going to happen.

"That's it?" Jayfeather said.

"Yep," I replied flatly and closing my eyes.

"Nothing is true and everything permitted?" Lionblaze repeated.

"Words to live by young warrior," I told him.

"So that means the rules aren't true!" Cinderheart blurted out

I sighed, here we go...

"No Cinderheart that's not what it means at all," Jayfeather told her.

"But if nothing is true and rules are something, then they aren't true,"

"I see her point Jayfeather," Lionblaze added clearly on his mate's side

"Do you want a real interpretation or don't you?" I said after opening my eyes.

They turned to me and nodded.

I sighed, "I'm only supposed to share this knowledge with those who I apprentice, those who will one day also be Assassins. So you three have to keep your mouths shut about this, because if our philosophy gets out and misunderstood then the world will plunge into chaos, and my brothers and I will have to kill all who don't understand it and use it as they understand it, all of their followers and those who spoke it out without knowing what they were saying in the first place. We clear?"

They nodded but before I could speak another cat came in, it was Brambleclaw.

"What are you three doing in here?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," I retorted.

"So our little prisoner is awake is he?"

"And also pissed off a bit, who was the one that threw me into a tree?"

Brambleclaw's stance widened and his ears flattened back, "Do I have to do it again?"

"Please...in a fight against me, you wouldn't stand a chance, I don't care if you're deputy and a senior warrior,"

He hissed at me.

"Not in my den you don't," Jayfeather warned, "I won't let you hurt him until he's fully recovered,"

I stood up shaking moss from my pelt, "It wouldn't matter, even as hurt as I am, I could still assassinate Brambleclaw here without him ever knowing it,"

"How do you know our names?" Lionblaze asked, "This is your first time in ThunderClan isn't it?"

I shook my head, "In the passed three moons, I've been in your camp scouting my target, I know the names of every cat in this clan,"

"And none of us noticed?"

"I've trained to be stealthy, I'm probably a better hunter than Sandstorm, and she's one of your best hunters,"

"That's an extremely bold claim," Cinderheart commented.

Brambleclaw didn't look convinced, his fur was still fluffed up and he was looking at me like he was ready to claw my ears off.

"Calm down." Jayfeather demanded finally, "Sheesh, I feel like I'm dealing with a litter of kits,"

Brambleclaw relaxed after a few tense seconds, "I don't want him wandering around the camp, not until we figure out who his target is and we can keep that cat safe."

I probably shouldn't have said this but I did...

"My target," I told him, "Is in this very den,"

Brambleclaw hissed at me then stalked out.

The others turned to face me again. I used my Eagle vision to make sure he'd gone out of ear shot. He had headed straight for the warrior's den. Good.

"Who is your target?" Cinderheart asked.

I pointed my tail at her, "I figured you'd have known since I did almost kill you back in the woods."

Now Lionblaze was mad, "If you come near her..."

"Don't get defensive, cat, I've already failed seeing as you and your clanmates have captured me," I told him.

"That's not it though, there's something you aren't telling us," Jayfeather inquired, "Who are you really after?"

"Take a wild guess,"

Lionblaze and Jayfeather, though the latter was blind, exchanged a glance. I waited.

"Leafpool?" Cinderheart guessed.

"That's pretty wild but no," I answered.

So I ended up playing twenty questions with these three for about an hour before Leafpool came in and sent Lionblaze and Cinderheart on their way. I lay back down, giving the image that I was resting but I had an ear perked to catch what Leafpool and Jayfeather were discussing. It was mostly nonsense about their herb stock, what was low, was went bad, and who needed what.

"So what did you learn from him?" Leafpool asked. I could tell that she was referring to me.

"Nothing useful, just a bunch of nonsense about how nothing is true and everything is permitted. I didn't understand one bit of it," Jayfeather replied. I sensed his feigned ignorance, from how he said it he really had learned something. But surprisingly Leafpool didn't catch on.

"My sister's mate must've thrown him pretty hard for him to be blabbering nonsense like that,"

Jayfeather didn't answer for a few seconds, I'm guessing he'd nodded but I couldn't tell with my eyes shut.

"Has he eaten?"

"No I don't think so,"

Leafpool's voice went quiet then she sighed and said, "If he wakes up bring him some fresh-kill,"

"I will,"

"Oh and be ready to go to the Moonpool tonight,"

"Half-moon already? Dang, we have been busy lately,"

I opened one eye as the she-cat headed out leaving her apprentice behind. I let out a big yawn before speaking again, "You have a good mentor,"

"Yeah...she is," he replied.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Jayfeather faced me, "Uh...sure,"

"I hope I'm not over-stepping a boundary but, aren't you supposed to be blind?"

"What of it?"

"From the way you're looking at me, er...well...anyway, it's almost like you can see,"

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't see,"

"Oh really?"

He nodded, "For instance, I can practically smell your curiosity as well as your desire to kill your target and get out of here, the latter of which is kinda mouse-brained but still."

"I have a lot to do, Cinderheart isn't my only target here you know,"

"I figured that out before we played that little game of guess-who-I'm-trying-to-kill."

"And you still don't know, you named off every cat in ThunderClan with the exception of one and I know why you didn't name him,"

Jayfeather didn't answer.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about,"

"Unfortunately, you're talking about my grandfather,"

"Yes, now you understand, Cinderheart was just part of my master's plan for ThunderClan, by the time this ends, Firestar will lay dead and I will move on, destroying the dark forest is our ultimate goal,"

"Now there's you're problem, Firestar isn't dark forest. No one in ThunderClan is."

I didn't believe him, but if what he said was true, then my master had some explaining to do, "When may I leave ThunderClan?"

"Wherever Firestar says,"

My ear twitched in annoyance but it was about then that I heard a call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me at the Highledge for a Clan meeting," was that call. I stood, stretched and followed Jayfeather out of the medicine cat den back into the clearing. Firestar was on a ledge, his deputy was on the ledge lowest to the ground and the rest of ThunderClan was on the ground. So many cats...if I struck Cinderheart now, I doubt any cat would notice. Unfortunately...

"Bring our guest forward," Firestar ordered.

Immediately I was led to the front of the group with Cloudtail and Thornclaw flanking me.

"State your name," he said.

"Iceclaw," I told everyone.

"Iceclaw was caught attempting to murder one of us, he is not to be trusted,"

"Not to be trusted..." I muttered thinking _HA speak for yourself. _Of course, I wasn't entirely sure of Firestar's real alliance, was he dark forest, or wasn't he?

"He will have a warrior guarding him until I decided what to do, meeting adjourned,"

The cats began to scatter and during the commotion I managed to slip away from Cloudtail and Thornclaw. I made my way outside, and as soon as my front paw set foot out of the tunnel I heard someone shout, "Iceclaw has escaped!"

I ran for it. I could tell some cat was on my tail, but after running for a while and passing off into ShadowClan territory I slowed up.

"Too scared to follow me into ShadowClan territory eh?" I asked in a taunting manner.

"Let them deal with him," Cloudtail said, he was on the other side of the border before he and Thornclaw turned away and left me there. I sighed.

"Great..." I said. Now there was the challenge of getting out of Clan territory without crossing back into ThunderClan territory. So I had a lot of walking to do...best get started. I started towards the lake tracking the scent of water coming from off of it. As soon as I'd made it to the coast I spotted another cat at the lake edge.

"Greetings," the tiny tom said, "What brings you into ShadowClan territory?"

"I'm just passing through," I told him, "Your neighbors held me prisoner for a few hours but I managed to escape after a clan meeting,"

"ThunderClan? What mouse-brains,"

"Well I guess I'll be going," I started on my way but he followed me.

"Why did they hold you prisoner?"

"I...well I attempted to take a life. They stopped me,"

"A prey stealer are you?"

I sighed, "Yes and no, yes it was my prey but no because it wasn't a prey,"

He took a step back, "You attempted to kill some cat?"

I nodded, "but do not worry yourself, I only kill those whom need to die, those who I am tasked to kill. All others are innocent lives that need not be taken,"

I picked up my pace and followed the lake around until moonrise. I finally stopped on the ShadowClan-RiverClan border. I hunted for a little while, catching a vole and a fish from the stream. After my meal I looked up at the vast count of stars over head. Leafpool had been correct, a half-full moon lay in the sky bathing everything a gray-silver color. I sighed, ignorance of true problems must've been fun. No real worries except where you were what prey was around and who you had to listen to. I lay on my back looking up at the stars wondering about these cats and they're so-called gods StarClan. Were they real? I'd never had my ancestors show up in the middle of the night and tell me everything is going to be alright even though it's the dead of winter, there's no food and it's colder then an evil she-cat's...never mind, point being it's cold and you're desperate. I was just glad it was summer right now. The night wasn't cold but it was a bit muggy. I didn't mind, two years ago I'd spent a winter in the mountains because one of the cats in The Tribe of Rushing Water had been corrupted and plotted to murder Stoneteller for his own greed. My master thought otherwise and sent me. It took me three weeks, and five times I nearly froze to death but I managed to kill him without any of the tribe noticing...until of course after I left. It was nice getting to lay out under the stars, I wondered sometimes why all cat's don't do this. I understood kits and queens, they'd be exposed to predators like foxes or badgers. Elders too. They could go wandering off and get lost or hurt. But warriors and apprentices, assassin or not, could do it. So why doesn't ThunderClan? I rolled now on my side facing back towards ShadowClan's territory. I couldn't help but wonder how Bristlefang was doing, the last time we'd seen each other was at the pass in the mountains, he stayed in the pass to head more into ShadowClan territory while I got off early and infiltrated ThunderClan's territory. Slowly sleep drifted over me.

The next thing I saw though surprised me. I was in an open meadow, the grasses weren't very tall and it rolled on for what could've been eternity. Out of the blue a blue-gray she-cat started towards me, a tortoiseshell right behind her. The moment they saw me, fur ruffled and hisses were spat.

"Who are you!" The blue-gray demanded.

I took a step back, "I should ask you the same thing,"

"Bluestar, the vision I had..." said the tortoiseshell

"I'm well aware of that Spottedleaf but is this really the cat you saw?"

I looked at the one called Spottedleaf as she answered, "It looked just like him, snow white fur and unusual red stripes. He would tell us something that we wouldn't understand. It's about the truth...oh curse my forgetfulness what did it say..."

I cocked my head to the side, I didn't believe much in visions up until now so I thought I'd have a go at it, "Did it say that nothing is true and everything is permitted?"

Spottedleaf shrank back as if I'd just frightened her out of her fur, "He is the one!"

"I do not understand, what do you mean I am the one? Who are you two?"

But it was after that moment that I awoke. It was still dark. I tried going back to sleep, trying to repeat the dream I'd just had. It didn't come back. When I awoke next it was dawn. I figured the ShadowClan dawn patrol would be on their way and so would RiverClan's. I cursed under my breath.

"Caught between a rock and a freaking hard-place..." I muttered as I moved across the border onto RiverClan territory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warrior's Creed Ch 3**

As I continued moving through RiverClan's territory, I had to duck passed a patrol. I recognized the cat Blackclaw, the cat that ultimately sent be packing back to my camp. I rushed passed him and his patrol. Though...

"STOP!" he shouted.

I halted, "Oh here we go..."

"Haven't I seen you before?" Blackclaw asked

"I don't know...is it every day that you see a white tabby tom with red stripes cut through your territory?"

"A wise ass eh? I fought a wise ass about two moons ago, I sent him running for him mother,"

His patrol started to surround me, I noted that detail as he went on.

"I could do with chasing a rouge out of my territory..."

Back left. I sensed the cat there start to move, I stepped aside and rammed a blow into her throat, I could hear bones break and the she-cat collapsed twitching. Blackclaw hissed at me as his clanmate fell. The other cat tried jumping me, I rolled over as he landed a mouse-length shy of me and slashed claws along his flank then jumped in a back-flip landing on the attacker's spine. It couldn't take my weight. The cat collapsed underneath me and lost consciousness I'd assume from the pain. Now it was just myself and Blackclaw.

"Two cats defeated," I pointed out, "and I haven't even broken a sweat, you honestly think you can win Blackclaw?"

"I don't know how you know my name...but I don't care either. I'll kill you for what you did to them!"

I dodged to the right as he rushed me and landed a blow on his flank knocking him aside. Blackclaw was quick to recover and started slashing at me I dodged left and right, but I got nicked once and had to counter. His paw lashed out and I swatted it aside with my own before slamming him in the face with my other. He reeled and tumbled down a slope back towards the island where RiverClan's camp was. I started for the RiverClan-WindClan border, no doubt that Blackclaw would return with more cats to try to drive me out, I didn't want anymore quarrel with RiverClan then I already had. In a about thirty minutes, I had crossed into WindClan territory and was making my way back towards the Assassin's camp, it was just on the outskirts of WindClan's territory so it wouldn't be long now. I picked my way carefully across their territory, passing the camp as I went. The warriors were one high alert as it looked, I spotted elders basking in the sun today. I sniffed the air, then looked up, spotting dark gray thunder clouds coming this way. This little gathering wouldn't last into the afternoon, those clouds were moving faster then I believed Onestar realized. So now all I had to do was slip by these basking cats without any of them...

My tail twitched, something caught it. I felt tiny claws stab it and I turned around. I looked down, a kit was batting at my tail. I cleared my throat and it looked up at me.

"May I help you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Who are you? And where did you come from!"

This kit was louder then caterwauling tom...I shh him immediately. Then thought of something that I could tell her so that I wouldn't be caught

"I'm...on a secret warrior mission so you need to be quiet okay?"

"Okay, where are you going?"

"Beyond the territory, it's a very special mission from StarClan themselves,"

"Wow!"

"SHH!"

The kit ducked low, "Sorry,"

"You won't tell any cat that you saw me?"

"I promise,"

So I said farewell slid passed the camp and continued until I got to the farm. Once there it was to the north. It took me until nightfall but I arrived after having hunted a couple of times and getting stuck waiting until Twoleg traffic in their machines died down. I slipped into the tunnel that led to the center of the Assassin's camp. It was sort of a mix of ThunderClan's camp and a little of our own additions. We had a rock in the center of the clearing and all the dens except one surrounded it. The den directly left of it was the medicine cat's den. To the right, the warrior's den or as we call it the Assassins room. The elder's den and the nursery are back behind the rock, they have the best protection from invaders and trust me, the last time we were invaded, not a single kit or elder came to harm because the enemy had to go around the great rock. Okay so the word rock isn't wholly correct, it's more like a giant pillar that leaves enough for very pregnant queens to get by, they'd have to go single file though, so the gaps aren't that wide. Warriors don't have to be single file but no more then three or four can get through at once. That's how we protect our cats that can't fight. They fall back to that area and we send two or three back to defend, while the rest of us rush forward to meet our attackers. I went to the den that was directly underneath the pillar, the master's den. My master's name was Dawnpelt, a rusty red tabby tom who was also head of the order. Every Assassin reported to him directly when it came to assassinations, so I headed that way first.

"Iceclaw?" He said when he saw me. The den was a lot darker then usual even if it was night but I could see him, a ghostly red outline with two glowing white eyes, "What brings you to my den,"-he yawned, "At this late an hour?"

"Cinderheart has escaped my grasp," I admitted, "I do not think any Assassin will be able to kill her anytime soon, not with Lionblaze always around,"

"Were you exposed?"

"By Jayfeather yes,"

"You better not have compromised the brotherhood, Iceclaw, you know the punishment for such a thing,"

"I took the long route home master, I lost the ThunderClan cats at the ShadowClan border."

"You weren't followed by any cat?"

I shook my head.

"Then it is a good thing you are safe, I wouldn't want to lose my best student."

"Nor do I want to die,"

"If Cinderheart cannot be killed, we will have to move on. The ShadowClan cat, Oakfur, he is your next target. He plots against Blackstar, threatens our ally that leads ShadowClan, see to it he is silenced,"

"Any other cats you wish me to kill?"

"Yes, Bristlefang reports that his target Ivyfur is dead, ShadowClan has lost a traitorous member and are therefore better off, once Oakfur dies ShadowClan will be clean of dark forest influence. But the other three clans still require our aid. In ThunderClan, you must rid them of Hollyleaf Brambleclaw and of course Firestar himself."

"What of RiverClan and WindClan?"

"Do not worry about them, Bristlefang will take care of those two,"

"Are you sure master? Just give me names and I'll bring you blood,"

"You will only bring the blood of those I ask, no one else,"

I dipped my head, "Yes master,"

"With each cat falling we grow stronger Iceclaw, soon dark forest will have no influence in the clans,"

"I just have one concern,"

"Speak it and I will try to help,"

"It's about the clan cats themselves, I was able to get to Cinderheart, and as I was about to deal the final blow Brambleclaw saved her. I asked Jayfeather when I awoke about their clan's allegiance, he said they follow StarClan and not dark forest,"

Dawnpelt shook his head and started pacing around his den, "Iceclaw, he obviously knew who...what you were. He was afraid he would be your next target, the cat is afraid not of you but of the death you bring with you,"

"Word did spread of my presence fairly quickly, they will not let my face be forgotten,"

"Then you must exercise more stealth. I didn't train you to go plundering in and scream to the heavens who you are and why you are here,"

"No you didn't,"

The old cat sighed, "Get some rest, I want you to see Sootpelt, if he tells you not to leave, don't leave under any circumstance,"

"Who do you think I am master?" I was joking with him, "Bristlefang?"

He purred with amusement, "I'll see you tomorrow, peace be upon you,"

I dipped my head, "And upon you also master,"

I left the den and headed straight for Sootpelt's den. He was our medicine cat, a damned good one too. We as Assassin's ted to get pretty banged up when we come back. Of course we train for this so if we do get hurt it's not like we can't take it until we get back. I entered and spotted Sootpelt going through his herb supply.

"Greetings Iceclaw," he said without turning around, "What brings you into my den?"

"Routine check up," I replied, "By order of Dawnpelt,"

"So I assume your mission went well?"

"Not as well as it could have,"

"Did you kill your target?"

I looked at the ground.

Sootpelt turned around facing me with his blue eyes, "Oh? Has the great Iceclaw been defied?"

I sighed but nodded, "This is my first time failing since I was an apprentice going after Tigerstar,"

"And yet Tigerstar still was killed, so if this one gets away it dies anyways right?"

"I'm not so sure this time,"

Sootpelt motioned me to lay on one of the nests while he inspected me for injuries.

"Why's that?"

"Cinderheat was my target in ThunderClan. She escaped after Brambleclaw showed up knocked me out cold."

"Did he beat you in a fair fight?"

"Yes and no,"

Sootpelt's ear flicked as he was inspecting my front-left, "So it was fair but at the same time not huh? Explain,"

"I had Cinderheart pinned, she was scratching at my belly, nothing I couldn't take. Then out of no where he grabs me by my scruff and throws me against a tree, knocked me out cold instantly. Was it a fair move, yes. Was it a legit fight, no,"

"How big was Brambleclaw?"

"Pretty big,"

"Like Bristlefang big or pregnant queen big?"

"Bristlefang big, and I mean literally that big, broad shouldered, all proportional too."

"Really?"

I nodded, "You would think all this cat did was fight and workout?"

"Look me in the eyes,"

I did.

"Hmm...It doesn't look like you've had a concussion...do you remember anything strange?"

"Everything went pretty normal, I talked with Jayfeather a little bit, I'm now wanted in ThunderClan and in RiverClan for my actions and also a little kit in WindClan thinks I'm on some kind of secret mission for Onestar,"

"You've had a rough week haven't you?"

"Fairly,"

"Okay. I think you're fine, give yourself a couple of days to rest, I'll notify Dawnpelt that you'll be clear to go back out in three days, get some sleep,"

I went out after saying good-bye then took my spot in the Assassin's room. I curled up and was asleep not too long after.

* * *

I dreamed again. That same meadow, those same two cats, that I met last time were there.

"How can we be sure that this is the one Rock told us of?" a tom cat yelled at Bluestar.

"Tallstar, open your eyes! Dark forest is coming, this may be our only shot..."

"To what Bluestar? To sit by and watch as we place our descendants fates in the hands of a cat who has not once looked up to us or asked our favor?"

"Knock it off!" an old she-cat said, "You're worse then kits. Listen, these Assassins may be our one shot to take out dark forest once and for all."

I stepped forward, "What do you want from us?"

They looked at me and hissed. There were more cats in this clearing then I'd thought there were...

"Who is this?" the cat called Tallstar said, I could see why, this cat was huge. Not Brambleclaw huge or pregnant queen huge but rather really tall.

"The cat I saw in my vision," Spottedleaf said back, "Red stripes and snow white fur...but wait, you're eyes aren't gold,"

I tilted my head to the side, "Why would they always be? I'm not using my Eagle vision right now,"

"Eagle vision?" Tallstar quoted, "What kind of thing is this?"

I used it and Spottedleaf stepped back, now whether she was scared or surprised I couldn't tell.

"His eyes went from brown to gold! He is the one!"

"How can we be 100% sure?" the other she-cat said.

"Well...you can start by thanking me..."

"Thanking you for what?"

Behind her I had spotted a cat prowling around he was red in my Eagle vision, a hostile, he rushed out of the brush quietly and was right on top of her ready to strike, but I leaped over her and tackled the spirit cat to the ground, "That. He isn't one of you,"

"My gosh..." the she-cat looked very surprised at me sudden speed.

The cat squirmed under my paws I pressed down harder, "Keep still...I won't hurt you unless I have to."

"Thistleclaw!" Bluestar hissed, "What are you doing in StarClan territory?"

"What's it look like you liar!"

I didn't let up my grip but I did look at Bluestar for a moment before turning back to the cat Thistleclaw, "I don't believe you're in a position to be pointing the tail, answer the question,"

"I'll never talk,"

"I don't know if you're already dead or not, but I'll send you back to the pits of Hell in a heartbeat, now talk!"

Thistleclaw shifted his weight and I lost my balance, instantly he was on top of me. I used his momentum to throw him off of me and across the meadow. This was about to get ugly, I unsheathed my claws.

"Assassin or not I will kill you and all of StarClan will fall!"-he rushed me.

_This again _I thought. I stepped aside jumped up and stomped my forepaw down on the back of his head. Thistleclaw's face slammed into the dirt as I landed and spun. He stood and started slashing at me, I managed to bite his forepaw, yank him forward then headbutt him back. I slashed claws across his face then back-pawed him. I dodged out of the way of a blow and slapped his next paw strike to the ground pinning it there before slamming a straight blow into his face. Thistleclaw reeled back yowling in pain. I stepped back waiting for him so come at me again but he kept backing up. I rushed him. He tried doing what I did earlier. I jumped to the side and stabbed claws into his neck. Blood welled from the wound as he slipped back. I cuffed his head slamming it back into the dirt before pinning him down again.

"What was that about StarClan falling?" I asked.

It was kinda weird, I didn't believe in StarClan, yet here I was defending them. I felt like Cloudtail...

"You can't defeat me! No cat can defeat me!" he shouted.

I dug my claws into his flank then leaned over and whispered, "One cat just did,"

Thistleclaw started writhing around again, I was forced to strike him hard on the head, he lost consciousness.

"It has come to pass," Spottedleaf said, "It's just as my vision showed, fighting moves I've never seen before, and a cat that was beaten as if with no effort like prey. Who are you young warrior?"

"I am Iceclaw." I said, "I am an Assassin,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warrior's Creed Ch 4**

Bluestar Tallstar Sopttedleaf and the other she-cat looked at me amazed. It had only been a few minutes since I'd defeated Thistleclaw without so much as a scratch on me.

"How in the stars did you defeat him so easily?" Tallstar asked breaking the five minute long silence.

"It was easy, I just kept calm and reacted to him. I'm faster and stronger when I'm on defense then on offense." I replied.

"So if I attacked you right now, you'd play it defensively?" Bluestar questioned.

I nodded.

"An interesting strategy, so you never throw the first attack?"

"Not never, whenever I throw an attack, it's fast hard and accurate, like pouncing on prey,"

"So if you attacked me first what would you do if I countered?"

"There wouldn't be a counter, because you would be dead and Tallstar would be next."

Tallstar bristled a bit but Bluestar remained calm professional and collected, "So then fight me...prove yourself,"

"I won't kill you Bluestar, you are not my target," I took a stance ready to pounce her.

We circled each other for a moment before I stepped forward, Bluestar dodged but it was for nothing and by then it was too late that's when I pounced, bowling her over and setting a claw to her throat. She tried scrabbling loose but I didn't let up.

"Dead." I said to her.

She relaxed and tried the old jumping up when you think I'm beaten move. I held her down not even hesitating to release her.

"I don't care what you try Bluestar," I told her, "If this were a real fight, you'd be one dead cat,"

Bluestar sighed, "When did you start training?"

I let her up and she tried to unbalance me. I jumped up and to the right, causing her to miss completely.

"I started training when I was three moons old, I'd just got off of my mother's milk then she abandoned me,"

Bluestar's eyes widened with grief, it was almost as if she knew what that was like.

"That's hardly an appropriate age to start training any cat, you were practically still a kit,"

"But look what it did to me, I'm stronger and faster then probably any cat here,"

"Oh really?"

That was a new voice. I spotted a cat coming over the ridge an orange tom with white paws. He was flanked by a black thick furred she-cat and a wiry brown she-cat. The trio approached us and every cat but me dipped their heads.

"Thunderstar, Windstar, Shadowstar," They said.

The orange cat looked at me, "Who might you be,"

"I am Iceclaw, from the order of the Assassins, or Assassin-Clan as you would probably say,"

He glance at the other two, "So Spottedleaf didn't lie,"

"It would appear not Thunderstar," the black she-cat replied, I guessed she was Shadowstar

"Then this is either very good or very bad,"-he faced me again, "Why have you come?"

"I didn't come of my own will, I was brought here by my dream, which I can honestly say this one hell of a dream but a dream nonetheless,"

"You aren't here by mere coincidence," Windstar said, "There has to be some reason,"

"I cannot think of one." Bluestar said.

I looked at my paws for a second, do I ask them about my enemy? I shook my head, Dawnpelt didn't give me a solid answer, only some excuse, "Who are dark forest?"

The cats look over my shoulder then Thunderstar answered, "They are cats that used to be our own, corrupted by a hunger for power. All they care about is such,"

"They are the enemy of StarClan," Shadowstar said.

Windstar just growled in agreement.

"That is who my enemy is, my brothers seek to make them weak and ultimately destroy them."

"And how would Assassins go about doing that?"

"Find out who is plotting with them...then of course, we have to kill them,"

Thunderstar looked at me with a very serious look, "So that is why Ivyfur suddenly came to us?"

"Wait she's here?" I asked. That couldn't be she was dark forest wasn't she?

"Yes, when Nightstar found her, it looked as if she'd died in her sleep, then he discovered a claw make across the back of her throat, a sure sign that she'd been murdered."

"Did your order have anything to do with one of my clanmate's murder?" Shadowstar asked she seemed pissed straight to the abyss. But I couldn't lie.

"Yes," I told her, "She was ordered killed for plotting against Blackstar with Oakfur, under order of Dawnpelt leader of the Assassins,"

Shadowstar pounced at me but I moved out of the way, she was quick but I was faster and all I had to do was dodge, I'd hurt enough cats for one dream.

"Shadowstar control yourself!" Thunderstar demanded.

But the she-cat was in a blind rage and she kept coming at me.

"You may want to listen to him..." I warned.

She wasn't listening and kept swinging.

"If I counter you'll regret it..."

"GO JOIN DARK FOREST, YOU MURDERER!" She spat.

I shrugged after dodging the next shot. Her final shot I countered before landing a blow that sent her sprawling head-over-tail for a good fox-length.

"I warned you,"

She stood hissing.

I motioned my tail to Thunderstar, "He warned you,"

"Hey don't bring me into this," Thunderstar stepped back

Shadowstar staggered towards me and swung a pathetic shot at me. I caught it and looked her in the face, "Are you done?"

She headbutt me and I staggered back seeing stars for a second then she leaped up at me. I rolled to the side and pinned her down. She was swearing and cursing so much I'm glad that no kits were around. After what seemed like a few minutes of her doing that she was panting really hard.

"_Now _are you done?" I asked

"I...yes...I think I'm done," she replied

I let her up.

"You fight well for your age,"

I dipped my head, "Thank you,"

"Wait a minute..." The other black she-cat said, "You looked ready to rip his fur off a minute ago, then you get your ass kick and suddenly you're best friends?"

"Yellowfang, sometimes your best friends can also be your greatest rivals," Shadowstar said plainly.

"Ain't that the truth," Tallstar muttered.

"You bested Shadowstar sure," Windstar said, "Any cat could best her,"

Shadowstar glared at her but said nothing.

"Rivalries aside," I said, "You still haven't told me why I'm here I know one of you have something to do with it,"

"I brought you here," Thunderstar said.

Every cat now faced him curious.

"You brought a murderer into our territory...why?" Shadowstar said.

"Because we need his help,"

I tilted my head to the side, "But you are all dead aren't you? What more help could you need?"

"Dark forest grows strong with each passing moon, you Assassins are known for killing agents of the dark forest, we need you to stop screwing around and take out their leader,"

"You're requesting that I not kill my current target and kill Firestar?"

Thunderstar looked at me funny, "Why him?"

That's where my dream ended as sunlight pierced through the brambles of the Assassin's room and woke me up. Thunderstar's last words still rang in my ears.

"Why him?" I quoted.

If Jayfeather was telling the truth, then something was defiantly wrong and I don't think it was within the clans more then it was elsewhere. I shook moss from my fur and headed outside into the clearing just lounging. Three days I'd be stuck here but as soon as Sootpelt cleared me to leave I'd be on my way to take out Oakfur. I visited the nursery today and played with the kits while I recovered. Just because I'm an Assassin doesn't mean I'm evil or don't care about kits or queens or my friends and clanmates. Hell sometimes I wish I was still a kit, with a regular kithood. I didn't have that, instead my kithood was train or die. That was until Dawnpelt found me hunting in his clans territory. He took me in and raised me practically as his own son, of course I didn't think of him that way, he was my teacher. Sure I never knew my father, but to be honest it doesn't hold me back. If I met him neat, if not oh well. Then there are those times when I love this life. Dirty yes, but if you don't really talk about the killing some cat thing it's a lot of fun.

"Ah the great Assassin himself!" some cat said.

I turned it was Mothfur, she was a relatively new assassin. She'd been given her rank not last moon.

"C'mon Mothfur, I'm not that good," I said.

"But you are, Iceclaw, next to Dawnpelt himself you're the best Assassin in the camp. So who fell under your claws this time?"

"No one," I felt ashamed again.

Mothfur got in my way, I was heading out to go hunting, "No one? That's a load of mouse dung,"

"You know I don't lie to any cat,"

"Then who fell? What cat died that made our enemies weaker?"

"No cat died..." I brushed passed her. She was so convinced that I was invincible and the ultimate Assassin. To her, I was greatest force the waking world had ever seen. In reality I just do my job, kill who needs to be killed, hunt for the clan and protect those who cannot protect themselves.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Hunting, you want to come?" I replied.

She dashed after me and we plunged out of the camp.

"Light steps," I reminded her, "You don't want to scare everything off would you?"

Mothfur slowed up and I caught up to her.

After a few hours of hunting we brought our kill back to the camp. The sun was setting now and I'd just sat down to rest. I muscles aced from all the running and pouncing.

"So I had fun!" Mothfur mewed delighted.

I nodded, "I am really tired..."-I yawned.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning,"

I watched as she left to the Assassin's room while I lounged there in the clearing until I myself went into the Assassin's room and fell asleep.

I had no dreams tonight.

* * *

The next morning was my last morning in camp I had to leave now if I wanted to get into ShadowClan, kill Oakfur and weaken Dark Forest. I didn't know why but my master wanted me to leave a trail that didn't point to us. That was typical, someone get's found out and we have to start dodging blame or else we have the masses coming after us. I said good-bye to Mothfur and the others before heading out. Before I even made it thirty minutes out of camp I ran into Bristlefang. He looked at me with a very familiar look. I nodded acknowledging it and we passed each other without a word. His look said something was up.

_So I'm not the only cat who suspects a plot of some kind? _I kept going. Jayfeather's and Thunderstar's words were still on my mind. If that was the real StarClan, and the four clans all believed them then who were dark forest really? I knew that Thistleclaw was, that was for sure, now what happened to him I don't think I'll ever know nor do I want to. At sunhigh I had arrived at the giant Thunderpath that Twolegs rode their machines on. I waited for traffic to clear up before dashing across without so much as even trying, my pads were a little roughed up but that was no big deal. Heading for the farm I'd crossed back into WindClan territory by nightfall. I looked up, a full moon rested over head and as I neared the camp a group of them suddenly dashed towards the lake.

_Strange..._I stayed a way's back and followed them. They scrambled alongside the lake until coming to a fallen tree. This thing must've been knocked over by something huge because the tree itself went from the shore across the lake to an island easily fifteen fox-lengths out on the lake. The leaped up and scurried across like it was nothing. When the last cat had crossed I jumped up and followed them balancing easily on the slick trunk where as one cat in WindClan almost fell. I supposed I was used to climbing things like this, seeing as I'd kill cats in some strange places. I padded around the island as they headed inland. That's when I noticed ThunderClan coming. I hurried after WindClan using the conflicting orders to cover my own. There was a clearing where all the cats gathered from all of the clans. Most were gossiping, but what they said wasn't the whole truth, from my ears and their hesitations every now and then I could tell tensions were relatively high right now. ThunderClan entered the clearing not too long after. I made my way towards some ShadowClan cats. I'd seen Oakfur a few times before this and made a mental note of what he looked like. I used my Eagle vision and picked him out, he wasn't very close to the giant tree that had four bare branches that I saw three cats in but he wasn't far from it either. This was my chance, with a crowd this big, no cat would notice unless they were right there. I knew how to do this, kill him then make it look like he's lying down for comfort sake. It wouldn't be the first time I'd had to do this. I headed for him but had to duck out of the way of Brambleclaw and some other ThunderClan cats. I noted the Cinderheart and Lionblaze were both here. I was a mouse-length from my target, my claws were unsheathed when I heard a yowl and the whole clearing went silent. I thought for a moment I'd been seen but all eyes face the tree. I looked there and saw Firestar up there along with Blackstar, Leopardstar and Onestar up there in the tree.

"Greetings cats of all Clans," Blackstar started. I slunk closer to Oakfur, "ShadowClan mourns the loss of Ivyfur to a rouge cat, she was killed by a bite to the back of her throat,"

"Dishonorable rouges!" some RiverClan cat shouted.

"Where's the honor of a fair fight?" a ThunderClan cat agreed.

Blackstar signaled for silence, "This rouge was last seen near ThunderClan's border, perhaps it was no rouge..."-the white tom faced Firestar, "But a cat of ThunderClan,"

Gasps and worried murmuring could be heard throughout the clearing, I inched a bit closer to Oakfur, the tom still hadn't noticed me.

"You accuse us of murder?" Firestar said, "Ridiculous! We have no quarrel with ShadowClan,"

"Then why murder one of us? What has ShadowClan done to you in these passed moons,"

"You've done nothing, what proof do you have that is was ThunderClan?"

"One of my warriors, an honest cat who shall remain anonymous, reported seeing a white cat near the lakeside border with ThunderClan. ThunderClan have two white cats in their midst right now. The she-cat Brightheart, whom I know is innocent, my source did not report a scar on the murderers face. And the nephew of Firestar Cloudtail."

"Where's Cloudtail?" Some cat shouted.

"Bring him forward!" said another

"Kill him!" a third said.

I was on top of Oakfur at this point and without hesitating I bit down on his throat killing him silently and quickly. I then lowered him down into a laying position before closing his eyes, "Requescat en pace,"

The commotion was the perfect distraction to get away from here.

"Just because Cloudtail is white however," Firestar said, "Does not mean he is the murderer. In fact he isn't at this Gathering but a white cat is here. I see an Assassin in our midst right now trying to escape."

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as all eyes turned to me minus Oakfur who now lay dead. Blackstar looked pissed to circle seven of hell at me.

"You are accused of murdering one of my cats!" the white tom shouted with teeth bared, "How do you plead?"

I took a step back and ran.

"GET HIM!"

Looking over my shoulder I noticed three cats on my tail. I jumped up onto the log and sprinted across without fault. It took them a minute to get across but by then I had hidden myself in a bush and watched them blunder passed me. I jumped out and headed back, what other news in the clans might I need to know.

"You see!" Firestar said after I had arrived, "ThunderClan is innocent. He is not one of my cats."

"But you'd seen him before haven't you?"

Firestar made the report of how Brambleclaw chased me into ShadowClan territory.

"White with red stripes?" Onestar said, "Strange three days ago a kit said something about a cat like this one."

"So you side with Firestar that ThunderClan are innocent? Then explain to me how this cat got from our territory to yours without swimming across the lake, which every cat, even RiverClan, knows is complete and utter suicide?"

"That's where we can vouch Blackstar," Leopardstar said she told her report of how Blackclaw picked a fight with a rouge and chased me into WindClan territory.

"So this cat came from seemingly no where, was chased out of ThunderClan into our territory, killed Ivyfur, slipped passed us into RiverClan territory then to WindClan territory and no cat knew until just now?" Blackstar repeated taking a breath, "We all must be blind. I suggest that all clans double their patrols until this rouge is dealt with,"

I spotted Blackclaw in the remnants of the audience, "He is skilled, the only reason he escaped was because I was too cocky. He managed to knock out two of my patrol's warriors before knocking me down enough to escape."

"Three-on-one, odds in your favor and you _lost!" _Onestar commented, "How can this be, no cat can be that skilled."

"Unless trained from a young age," Blackstar commented, "You all know I was trained from the time I could eat fresh-kill, I've become a very strong warrior,"

"But that was under Brokentail, no cat trains like that anymore,"

"Not among the Clans, Onestar,"

"Are you saying that there may be _another_ clan trying to claim this territory?"

Firestar cut in, "It is possible, it's not like it hasn't happened before,"

"Keep vigil, this cat could be anywhere," Blackstar warned, "Even as proud as I am of my clan and my own desire to take over a bit more territory, I still would not wish such a dishonorable death upon any cat."

"This meeting is over, we should return and rest." Firestar said.

The cats started to break up but ShadowClan was gathering around the dead body of Oakfur. I left when Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, yowled, "Oakfur has been murdered!"

So tensions were high, especially between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. That was very interesting. My first target when I engaged these cats this passed week was in ThunderClan, the next in ShadowClan. It may have just been coincidence but I made a note of it too as I made my way out of WindClan territory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warrior's Creed Ch 5**

I entered our camp about two days later. From there I went straight to Dawnpelt's den. It was about sunhigh so my master's den wasn't that dark, it was more lightened up and you could see the stone walls that were extremely smoothed as if this whole place was under water at some point. I could also see the fresh moss nest and a small dead mouse that he'd been nibbling on. The stress of leader must've kept him from being hungry.

"What news do you bring Iceclaw?" he asked me.

"Oakfur is dead, I killed him during a gathering of the cats on the night of the full moon," I replied.

"Very good, ShadowClan will be in good standing for a while. Now you have to focus on Hollyleaf, your next target."

"What can you tell me of her?"

"Ambitious. A rightfully so against a leader like Firestar, her own grandfather."

"If she wants to be leader of ThunderClan then why not let her do our job for us? Kill Firestar and take his place?"

"You miss the point, were she to assume control, she would see us all hunted down and killed. She must not be allowed to live to seize control from Firestar."

"And of her protectors? Does she have any?"

"No, she acts alone with the exception of the dark forest that fuel her ambitions."

"I'll see to it she dies."

I turned and headed out. I'd only been back a few minutes when Mothfur leaped out of the Assassin's room and saw me.

"Iceclaw!" she yowled and ran over to me.

"Hey Mothfur..." I replied as she strolled up to me.

"Tell me everything that happened Iceclaw. I want to know how you struck down Oakfur!"

I couldn't help but feel amused so I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and sat down then I told her everything, even if I did fudge the numbers a little, like instead of just the three cats they sent after me I said they sent like six. When I was done telling her, her eyes were glowing with a sense of awe. I lay my head down.

"And you did all of that without being exposed until after Oakfur was dead?"

I nodded, "They still didn't know Oakfur was dead until I left the second time."

"Dark forest has lost yet another member of their evil army. Have you heard from Bristlefang at all?"

I shook my head, "Last I'd heard he was working in WindClan territory,"

"His latest assassination was on a RiverClan cat, though, why would he be working in WindClan?"

I was about to simply tell her that our enemy is omnipresent but then it hit me. Two of the best Assassin's in the order, one working ShadowClan and ThunderClan while the other work RiverClan and WindClan. I already knew that tensions were running high between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, could the same be true of WindClan and RiverClan?

"Iceclaw?" Mothfur said jarring me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking."

Her eyes glowed, "About?"

"My missions as of late and also of Bristlefang's."

"You think Bristlefang is getting the better assignments?"

"It's got nothing to do with which is better, but the effect on the order and on our enemy as each mission is completed successfully."

Mothfur's head cocked to the side.

"So far, I've run two missions in ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory these passed few days. Tensions are high, Mothfur, Blackstar looks ready to rip Firestar's throat out. Of course our actions aren't helping, instead they blame each other. They did consider the possibility of rouges coming in and doing this but I believe Firestar knows who we are."

"So what?"

"If the same is true in WindClan and RiverClan, then we're treading fragile ground. One wrong step could ignite a four-way clan war."

"Maybe Dawnpelt is trying to cause one."

"No, he wouldn't put the lives of kits and queens at risk when dealing with dark forest. There has to be a reason."

"Maybe you'll find out while on a mission or something,"

I nodded, "That's got to be the wisest thing I've ever heard you say Mothfur,"-I rubbed pelts with her, "Thanks,"

She followed me as if to see me off on my mission to take out Hollyleaf. When I'd reached the edge of our territory she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh...nothing, just..."

I didn't know how skilled she'd gotten but I smirked confident that she was good enough for this mission, "Would you like to come with me?"

Instantly her eyes glowed with astonishment, then she fell in behind me.

"But this will be very dangerous," I warned her, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"C'mon, a bunch of dark forest cat are no match for two Assassins." she replied.

"Then keep light on your paws and follow me."

I plunged into WindClan territory and bolted towards their border with ThunderClan.

* * *

It took us the better part of the day but by sunset we were at the border. We'd ducked passed more patrols then I could've counted and that's plenty more then I'd like to have seen. The Clans were alert.

"This isn't good," I said, "Firestar must've heeded Blackstar's advise and doubled his patrols."

"How will we get in Iceclaw?" Mothfur asked me.

"The same way I always do," I walked towards one of the trees marked with ThunderClan scent, it was very fresh.

"You aren't..."

I started wiping my paws in it then I started coating myself in it, "Get some of this on you Mothfur, it'll disguise your scent, they won't know we're here unless they see us,"

"That's disgusting," she commented, "But a neat trick."

After she'd been coated in the scent we plunged into the undergrowth and looked for a place to spend the night. At around moonrise we found a shady spot and I lay down to sleep, Mothfur curled up next to me. I dreamed that night.

Thunderstar was there, he was the only one here however.

"Thunderstar," I dipped my head.

"Greetings Iceclaw, are we alone?"

"Here or in the waking world?"

"Here,"

I used Eagle vision and looked around, no cat was with us in that clearing, "We are,"

"You hunt for Hollyleaf do you not?"

I nodded, "Her ambitions will be her downfall,"

"Indeed, but she will not fall to your claws, rather her fate StarClan and the ancients will us in our own fight against dark forest."

"What do you mean."

"There has been a disastrous fire in ThunderClan's camp, Hollyleaf and her littermates have found out a secret they have yet to understand the importance of."

"I know this already, Hollyleaf Lionblaze and Jayfeather are the product of a medicine cat falling in love, it's not like this hasn't happened before,"

"When did you find out about this?"

"I was there, tracking another target. I passed Leafpool and Squirrelflight when they slipped off and Leafpool kitted. They took every measure to make sure they could cover this up. And now one of them has turned and my master knows. She will die, one way or another,"

"No she will not...at least not in the way you think,"

I tilted my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Thunderstar started to walk away and fade away.

"Wait a minute!"

He was gone before I could say more. I drooped my head and my tail, nothing was adding up, if Thunderstar told me I wasn't going to kill Hollyleaf but she was going to die anyway I still had to try to make sure she fell. Dawnpelt wouldn't be pleased at two failures from his best student. I didn't understand why I hadn't left this area, I started walking around and it suddenly got darker, the air was hot and humid and I smelt nothing not even the scents of the forests.

"Sickening isn't it?" some cat said.

I whipped around and came face-to-face with a stripped tabby tom, he was huge and battle hardened by the look of the scars.

"Who are you?"

"Oh...where are my manners, I am Tigerstar, a former leader of ShadowClan,"

I fought back the urge to tackle him and assassinate him, but he was already dead so...I don't know how much that would've worked.

"You must be that little Assassin cat that killed Ivyfur,"

"Why do all cats say I did it? That was Bristlefang not me,"

"Oh? Is he the cat I want to see then?"

"If you're looking for a cat to recruit to your cause, look no further, next to Dawnpelt himself I am the best Assassin the order,"

Tigerstar examined me, "Not a kittypet, you'd have been sent to the cutter a long time ago, your not a rouge either, rouges don't usually show up here."

I was careful to keep my eyes out for more, I knew Tigerstar was dark forest so I was looking for another cat to be higher then him, if not then I now knew that he was the head and not Firestar.

"Well show me what you can do," Tigerstar said then lashed his tail.

Three cats exited the brush, I recognized Darkstripe and Thistleclaw but there other I didn't know.

"You want me to fight them?"

"You think I didn't see what you did to that weakling RiverClan patrol? Here is a real three-on-one fight."

I watched them surround me. Thistleclaw lashed out at me with a paw, I dodged it but Darkstripe jumped out and bowled me over. What most warriors would do in this situation would be just claw at their attacker stomach. I didn't claw, I started kicking like a mule. Darkstripe gagged and fell over breathless. I rolled onto my side and saw the third cat lunging for me. I jumped up to my feet and lashed claws at him as he crashed into me. I slashed through his throat and blood drenched the ground. Throwing his dead body off of me I got back up. One down two to go. Thistleclaw and Darkstripe surrounded me.

"Round two huh Thistleclaw?" I taunted.

His fur bristled, "You got lucky last time, kit, this time you're mine!"

He rushed me and I dodged out of the way slamming a blow into his neck followed by an uppercut like shot with my claws unsheathed. Blood splashed into the air as I swiped his head sideways that shot him onto the ground. Darkstripe rushed in this time, he was faster but not as strong. I matched him blow for blow and in the end Darkstripe and I had fought to a stalemate.

"You fight well..." I panted.

Darkstripe glanced over his shoulder at Tigerstar whom was furious, "Stop hesitating and kill him! If he escapes he will only continue to weaken us and Brokenstar will not like that,"

I now had a name, Brokenstar must've been the leader of dark forest. He was my target, not Firestar. This still made no sense though, these cat's were supposed to be dead. Yet they bled as if they were living. I managed to trip up Darkstripe and pin him down. Thistleclaw got up and came after me and hauled me off of him. I recovered after he'd thrown me into a tree.

"Three-on-one isn't your strong suite is it little Assassin?" Tigerstar said.

Darkstripe and Thistleclaw were now approaching me, they had me backed into a corner, against a tree. I ran up the trunk and shoved off of it, jumping over them and landing on Tigerstar, I put claws to his throat.

"I don't kill cats that need not die." I hissed in Tigerstar's ear.

I smelt fear scent, not from him but from the other two.

"Back off or he dies a tenth time!" I snapped.

"Kill me...you won't,"

I pressed claws into his throat but not too far. I let him up, "You're already dead, Tigerstar. My work is done here. All of you can requescat en pace."

I started walking away and the dream faded.

I'd woken up at dawn feeling extremely sore from the fight. But it was strange. How could I have been sore from a fight in a dream while in the waking world? I didn't complain, I scented the ThunderClan dawn patrol heading this way. Mothfur was already hiding, and I found a spot of my own. They lumbered right passed us.

"Mothfur," I whispered, "Follow me, I need to get into the camp,"

She and I made for the camp entrance but to my surprise three cats came blundering out the moment we got there. I recognized Hollyleaf and gave chase. What a way to start the day...


	6. Chapter 6

**Warrior's Creed Ch 6**

While I was running I'd tripped on a branch and almost lost Hollyleaf; Jayfeather and Lionblaze were hot out my heals; I was faster, but by the time I confronted Hollyleaf it was too late. I felt the ground rumble and I dove for cover. Hollyleaf was at some kind of tunnel entrance and just before the two others got here all I heard was a loud crash.

"Requescat en pace," I said dipping my head. Mothfur was right behind of the duo I was watching from my hiding spot.

Lionblaze turned, he must've scented her and hissed, "YOU!"

I waited for the perfect time to jump in because Lionblaze was pissed off.

"You unbalanced the tunnel!" he accused.

Mothfur's head tilted, "You think I did this?"

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws.

Mothfur crouched down, "You've got bees in your brain, kit, I sure as hell wouldn't kill any cat in such a brutal way!"

Lionblaze lunged and so did I. I bowled the blond cat over and pinned him under my claws.

"Calm yourself young one!" I demanded.

Lionblaze jammed his hind legs into my stomach and knocked me off. I slapped the ground and rolled to my feet.

"It's you! The Assassin!" Lionblaze shouted.

Jayfeather looked confused and Mothfur was approaching him as if to pounce on him.

"Don't bother with him Mothfur!" I shouted, "He's blind; he's no threat to us."

"I'll show you who's a threat!" Jayfeather ran towards me but Mothfur pinned him down in an instant.

"I don't like killing an opponent that can't fight back don't make yourself the first!" Mothfur hissed.

I squared off with Lionblaze.

"So first my mate then my sister? What the hell are you after!" Lionblaze asked his tone bathed in anger.

"Answers actually, do you work for Dark Forest?" I replied

"No, we don't, why the hell would we?"

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, "Who is the head of Dark Forest?"

I already knew that Brokenstar was leader, but if they didn't know there was a fifty-fifty shot of him telling the truth.

"I don't know,"-Lionblaze swatted a paw at me but I dodged it.

"Is Tigerstar a member?"

"Yes, and I hate his guts with every fiber of my being!"-he rushed me and started slashing like mad. I dodged most of them but once I got hit he nailed a combination and knocked me to ground.

"Iceclaw!" Mothfur shouted.

I lifted my head, I was dizzy and a tad light-headed but I managed to yowl back, "Stay outta this!"

I got to my feet shakily this cat was tough and his mentor taught him well, "Do you get to see Tigerstar in your dreams?"

Lionblaze was now hopping mad, I could practically see the fury in his eyes, "Sometimes. But what's this got to do with Hollyleaf!"

"She may have been plotting to murder Firestar."

"That's absurd!" Jayfeather shouted, "My sister is not a murderer!"

"Is she now? Would you like to explain what happened to Ashfur?"

Both of the quivered a bit. _Gotcha._

"That's right...she killed him for the sake of some dirty little secret. Dawnpelt knows that secret. Both of them,"

"Both of them? What the hell are you talking about?" Lionblaze demanded.

"He's talking nonsense Lionblaze, don't listen to him!" Jayfeather shouted.

"What secret?" He demanded at me and somewhat at Jayfeather.

"Do you want to hear it from me or your brother?" I asked.

Lionblaze took a step towards Jayfeather, "Tell me! NOW!"

Jayfeather sighed, "We...we're the product of a medicine cat falling in love."

Lionblaze growled and lunged for him but I tackled him to the ground, "It's not your fault Lionblaze control yourself!"

"NO! HE'S LYING!" Lionblaze shouted.

"Unfortunately, he's not." I told him.

"I'll kill you for implanting that lie in my brother's head!" He lashed at me but I caught the blow and pinned him to the ground in a sort of slam.

"It won't work, kit, killing me won't change who you are."

Lionblaze swung at me with his back legs but I jumped up balancing on my forepaws then landing on his stomach. He gagged.

"Lionblaze would I lie to you?" Jayfeather's tone was soft.

Lionblaze started to calm down. I let him up and let my fur lay flat. Lionblaze did the same and simply replied, "No,"

"And I wouldn't lie to you now," Jayfeather said though Mothfur still had the gray tom pinned.

"Let him up Mothfur," I ordered, "For the love of the Order let him up,"

Mothfur followed the order without hesitating the slightest bit.

"You mentioned there being more than one secret," Jayfeather said, "What's this other secret."

"That she planned to murder Firestar, she's not the fit leader for ThunderClan and neither is Firestar for that matter,"

"What would you know you servant of Dark Forest!" Lionblaze shouted.

I kept calm, "I kill those, I would not serve them ever,"

Jayfeather turned away, "This doesn't make any sense...you claim to be a servant of StarClan against Dark Forest and yet here you are killing their followers."

"You don't follow them? But you're evil...right?" Mothfur looked to me, her eyes showed concern.

"The furthest thing from it! Tigerstar can go to the crows for all this cat gives a damn,"-Lionblaze flicked his tail at himself

I shook my head, "If you are who you claim to be, then how are you related to Tigerstar?"

"Up until recently we thought he was our grandfather on our dad's side." Jayfeather said, "I guess not if now we're not Brambleclaw's kits,"

"Why assume that?" Lionblaze said, "He and Leafpool could have..."

I shook my head, "No Brambleclaw is WAY too loyal to ThunderClan and your warrior code to do that,"

"Then you just know about him?"

Jayfeather nodded but Lionblaze hesitated.

"You're more affiliated with him then you let on, kit, please this could help us get to the bottom of our little mystery,"

"I see him in my dreams from time to time," Lionblaze looked down at his paws

"You see him in your dreams?" Jayfeather repeated, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"All he did was train me a little more, battle stuff nothing I couldn't handle,"

"Is that all?" I asked.

Lionblaze shook his head, "The last time we met it was when we came back from the mountains, I met him and started talking about how we completely destroyed those rouges and how I'm invincible in battle,"

"Bull shit..." I muttered to Mothfur.

Lionblaze ear flicked, "You got lucky! Anyway, we got into a fight, I pinned him, he said 'kill me' and instead of doing that I let him up and told him 'no you're already dead'."

"Did you get hurt during this fight?"

"He got a good little scratch on my side but that was about it,"

"It drew blood?"

Lionblaze nodded, "Why is this important?"

"I think you ended up visiting him in Dark Forest itself,"

Lionblaze cocked his head to the side. Jayfeather however looked a bit frightened, "Where does Firestar fit into all of this? He doesn't have anything to do with Dark Forest does he?"

"I'm not too convinced anymore," Mothfur said, "Tigerstar and Firestar were arch enemies, why would they be working on the same side?"

"Then Bristlefang may have been onto something when he said he sensed a plot,"

"A conspiracy?" Jayfeather guessed.

"Maybe..."

"But who would be behind it?" Mothfur asked.

"I think this may go beyond the clans Mothfur," I approached the rubble where the tunnels collapsed, I smelt blood and spotted a moment later. I grabbed a leaf and soaked it in the red liquid, "We must go back to the camp, and I'm going to talk to Dawnpelt about this...illusions my haunches!"

"Will we see you again?" Jayfeather asked.

"They plotted to kill our sister and you're asking that!" Lionblaze said but I ignored him.

"Possibly, I'll be working around, here's what I need you to do, spread the word that Iceclaw is coming back to ThunderClan is, but I'm not going to kill any cat when I'm sent back I'll explain why,"

Jayfeather nodded, "I'll try to my best,"

I left the two where they were and Mothfur and I made for the camp.

* * *

We ended up stopping on the border of WindClan's territory and our own, I dreamed again that night. I was back in that meadow, and Thunderstar was there also.

"I've learned of something," I dipped my head.

"What have you learned," Thunderstar asked.

"There is a possible plot within the Order. Dark Forest I believe has infiltrated our ranks and is using us for their own gain. My mission's as of late are against innocent cats, one's that have committed not crimes or have not plotted what they are accused of, they're trying to use us to weaken you."

"Oakfur would say just that, he did nothing wrong in my eyes nor did Ivyfur."

"Then what of Hollyleaf?" I asked, "I'm not much of a believer in you but is she here?"

"No, she and an older cat are trapped in those tunnels until the time comes that we may need them, I fear though that the time is upon us,"

"Oakfur and Ivyfur are here though?"

"Yes, they sleep now,"

I looked at the ground, "Tell them that from the bottom of my heart I am deeply and truly sorry for ending their lives,"

"I doubt they would forgive their murderer,"

"I need not their forgiveness, for I am already damned. I just want to do one thing right before I die."

"What do you plan Iceclaw?"

"I'm going to figure out what's really happening within the Assassins, I will purge the Dark Forest from us and make us pure again,"

"That is a dangerous road, you must be careful,"

"I will be, do I have StarClan's support if there is a battle?"

Thunderstar didn't respond, "You will have my support, but I cannot speak for all of StarClan, they don't even know that I am speaking with you Assassin,"

"Oh don't we?" another voice said.

Approaching us from the tall grass was Shadowstar Windstar and silver gray tom.

"What are you three doing here!" Thunderstar hissed.

"We knew you were sneaking away Thunderstar, it wasn't that hard to see," the gray tom said.

"Riverstar, you've never cared for others why now?"

Riverstar dipped his head towards a small puddle, "Look into the viewing pool, Thunderstar, and tell me what you see."

Thunderstar stared in the pool as Shadowstar and Windstar started a sort of inspection on me.

"I see the lake, all of the border's are marked in bold. RiverClan's territory I can see very well. The other territories not so much but they are there."

"This isn't for the sake of one clan. I don't care much for others' problems but this involves my clan also. I will not see them destroyed while I can still do something about it,"

I watched the two stare each other down for a moment then Thunderstar blinked and turned away.

"You will have RiverClan's support also,"

Shadowstar and Windstar backed off a moment later.

"Well, he's fit I see," Windstar said, "I don't know very much of what is happening in this order of yours but if a battle should come between us and Dark Forest, you will have WindClan's support,"

I looked at Shadowstar now, she was the only one who hadn't said anything to me.

"You think ShadowClan will support you! You have murdered two of my clanmates in the passed three weeks. There is no way I would support an untrustworthy backstabber like you!"

"Come to reason Shadowstar!" Thunderstar said, "If Dark Forest wins the Assassin's Order, these murders will continue. And we will be powerless to stop it! We must end this! We must have every clan's support!"

"I must think on this...but unless I say otherwise, ShadowClan will not support this fight." She stalked away.

I watched for a moment then sighed, "Three clans will have to be enough. I must end this,"

"Return then, you will need your rest,"

The meadow faded into mist and I awoke, it was the middle of the night. I blinked twice and curled back up to sleep next to Mothfur. Like it or not we may end up having to kill the cat's who we called brother and sister. But it was for the good of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warrior's Creed Ch 7**

When Mothfur and I returned to camp we immediately notice that things were not as they should have been. The sky was choked with ominous dark clouds and it was kind of hard to see inside. Standing at the front entrance was another cat.

"Sunclaw," I said calling him by name, "Where are the others? Has something happened?"

"Praise him, for he has released me." Sunclaw said in a drawn out matter.

"Speak sense!" Mothfur shouted, "What are you talking about?"

"I speak the truth. Join us and he will release you also."

"Mad. You've lost your mind."-I started to pass him with Mothfur close behind.

"Not lost but found it. Because of him..."

We worked our way toward Dawnpelt's den. What I failed to realize though while we were walking was the overwhelming amount of cats here. The clearing was choked with them, their eyes staring blankly at the two of us as we approached. Three of them slid in front of us blocking the way into Dawnpelt's den.

"Excuse us, we have business with the master,"

They were silent.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me pass..."

I sensed fur bristling, and could hear claws unsheathing. Before I knew it five cats had pounced out of the crowd and were attacking us. While I fought my attackers off I saw Mothfur disappear in a pile of writhing fur and claws. I slashed at my first attacker only to get pounce by the second. I threw him off with a powerful shove but the third one pinned me down under his claws and was going for the kill. But just as suddenly as the cat landed on me Mothfur bowled him over and hit him so hard that he went limp instantly. I faced now four attackers and found myself on the defensive end of every attack that was thrown at me. My fighting was now pure instinct; claw, strike, bite, roll, dodge. Everything Dawnpelt taught me worked here and the cats of my clan started to lose this battle. Of course I was starting to tire out. If this fight didn't end soon both of us would die here.

"Kill him!" Some cat jumped on my back and pinned me down again. He sank teeth into my shoulder and didn't let up. I couldn't help but yowl in pain. I could hear Mothfur shouting for my help but I could do nothing but watch as more cats started to join the fight. I heard a sudden battle cry from near the entrance. The cats there turned and found themselves fighting someone. No...a lot of someones. Reinforcements? I scented ThunderClan and ShadowClan. RiverClan and WindClan were there too. I spotted Blackstar and Firestar battling cats near the front Mistystar and Onestar were not too far away battling others.. I also saw Lionblaze Cinderheart Squirrelflight Brambleclaw and other warriors from the four clans taking on the cats in the clearing. I felt the cat that had me pinned lifted and tossed aside. When I looked up I saw the she-cat Tawnypelt with Rowanclaw and Bristlefang nearby. I got to my paws.

"You picked a hell of a time to suddenly show up," I told Bristlefang.

"I told you I sensed a plot." Bristlefang said, "And I knew you and Mothfur wouldn't be enough to save the order."-he looked over his shoulder at a ShadowClan she-cat, "So I went for help in the one place I could think of."

"Thanks brother. But the real problem isn't our fellow Assassins it is the head of our order. I believe Dawnpelt has fallen into Dark Forest's control."

"I figured that you'd say something along those lines."

"I must confront him, and you need to take back the rest of the camp."

"That I can handle, the four clans fight very well and have help us a lot so far."

I turned to walk into Dawnpelt's den, but I stopped and dropped into thought for what couldn't have been more then a few minutes. What of the Creed? What about the very tenons the Order was founded upon? I recited them. Stay your claws, the innocent have no need to die. Do not reveal yourself, you are but claws in the clan. Never compromise the Brotherhood. Heed all three and you will be made an Assassin. Quickly looking over my shoulder, I faced Bristlefang, "The cats here...their minds are not their own. If you could avoid killing them..."

"Don't worry," Bristlefang cut me off, "Just because our master has abandon the Creed doesn't me we must also. Fortune favor you claws Iceclaw, bring and end to this madness."

I nodded and entered Dawnpelt's den. When I got inside I noticed something that I hadn't before. There was a hole in the ground and a cat could've easily fit down there. I followed it. The tunnel was so dark that not even I could see what was happening. I let my whiskers and Dawnpelt's fresh paw prints guide me. It was a few moments later that I was suddenly bathed in light. The clearing I was in had a granite roof there were pillars that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Stalactites and stalagmites were spread at seemingly random points down here. The ground was slick with water as I wandered around in here. I dropped open my jaw and tried to scent Dawnpelt. This cave reeked of not only his scent but of others. He wasn't alone down here.

"I have to be careful about who else is down here," I muttered to myself.

I started walking forward.

"You're as weak as you are stupid!" I heard up ahead.

"Am I Brokenstar? Or would rather be deprived of the greatest Assassin this world has ever seen?" That was Dawnpelt's mew.

"Why not rob Iceclaw of his mind and let him serve us like the other's so willingly have?"

"To deprive him of his mind would deprive us of his natural talent. He was born for this. If he ever were to find out what is happening, I fear the entire order of Dark Forest will collapse,"

"You're so weak it disgusts me, this stick is no more valuable then a suckling kit."

I slicked closer dodging behind a pillar. I could see Dawnpelt, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, the cat called Mapleshade, and Thistleclaw.

"I do not believe what you are saying, just mind control him and be done with it."

Dawnpelt's ear flicked, "It seems we are being watched."

He spun and hissed when he saw me. I sat there glaring at him.

Brokenstar, through his blind eyes, smiled as if he could see, "Ah...have you come to submit to us?"

"Now why under Silverpelt would I do that?" I responded.

Tigerstar growled, "He's of no use to us, we control the order, let us use them and regain control over the four clans. We must purify our warrior blood. And the Assassins will allow us to do so!"

"You're insane," I told Tigerstar, "I really wish I could've been the one to kill you and not Scourge."

"And do you honestly believe that you could've defeated a cat who has been granted nine lives?"

I nodded confidently.

Tigerstar scoffed, "You probably couldn't even defeat Thistleclaw!"

"He'd lie about it but I have defeated him before."

Tigerstar snarled revealing his fangs in a sinister smile, "End his life Thistleclaw!"

Thistleclaw rushed out at me and reared up at me. I whipped my tail and swept him off his paws before pinning him down and biting his throat. Thistleclaw's eyes widened and he started to vanish. When he had gone Tigerstar stared at me with eyes full of fear.

"I could've done so many other moves there it's almost sad how you cats fight." I scoffed.

"Then perhaps this is not our battle..." Brokenstar sneered, he glanced at Dawnpelt, "Kill him."

I braced myself. Dawnpelt started to circle me.

"Are you ready to die Iceclaw?"

"That depends are you?"

The old cat sighed, "I'm going to miss you Iceclaw, you were always my favorite student."

Before he lunged at me I said, "Tell me 'master' why not make my like the other Assassin's like Brokentail suggested? Why allow me to retain my mind?"

"Your fighting skills and your sanity were intertwined, robbing you of one would've deprived us of the other."

"Did you just disrespect..."-I started to turn at Brokenstar's pissed mew, "My leader name? Puny ASSASSIN!"

"Why don't you come and fight me?" I said, "Instead you cower behind my mentor and your weak as all hell followers. You're no leader, only a coward."

Brokenstar laughed a little, almost as if the cat had lost his sanity, "You think me weak? I'll show you the power of a leader!"

He rushed me and Dawnpelt moved out of the way as he bowled me over. I thrust him off of me and threw him again a pillar.

"Ooh you managed to bowl me over," I said standing, "But look where you ended up."

Brokenstar was trying to pick himself up off of the ground.

"I did that with next to no trouble."

He hissed at me.

"Face up to the facts Brokenstar, if you fight me, you will lose."

"I'll show you!"

He reared up and slashed at me. I ducked and swept his paws just like Thistleclaw and pinned him to the ground biting his throat. He glowed for a moment and I let him go, he recovered a moment later.

"That's once that I've killed you Brokenstar," I told him, "You've already lost one life and you have some much as to even touch me."

"Dawnpelt, finish him, I grow tired of this nonsense."

Dawnpelt looked at me, surely he'd know that my skills were next to no cat's. Would he really try to kill that which he created for the sole purpose of killing these cats? He didn't move only frozen in place.

"I gave you an order!" Brokenstar said, "Now do as your told."

Mapleshade was getting irritated, he rushed me and I found myself dodging him before I sank my claws into his stomach and shoved him onto his back. I reared up and slammed him so hard that he vanished instantly under me. Dawnpelt flinched.

"Master, I know there is good in you." I said, "Don't give in to him!"

The old cat didn't move still.

Tigerstar hissed, "He is merely a naive warrior! What makes him worth anything but a stepping stone!"

I glared at Tigerstar, "Do you want me to kill you too Tigerstar? Because I will."

He hissed and said nothing more.

"Stop standing there like an incompetent kit and do as you're told!" Brokenstar struck Dawnpelt and the old cat fell forward.

I rushed in and rammed Brokenstar in the chest knocking him back into the pillar. The stone cracked under the sudden force. I clawed at him in almost every vital area some places harder then others. He screamed and struck me across the head sending me to the ground. I could see blood on the ground staining it red running like a river. Brokenstar glowed for a good two minutes before recovering.

"That's five times you've killed me. How on earth you managed to kill me four time in a row Iceclaw I'll never know. You were lucky."

"Was I now?" I said getting to my paws, "Or did I know exactly what I was doing?"

Brokenstar hissed and Tigerstar leaped at me, I dodged him and mule kicked him into Brokenstar and the two crashed over each other.

"What in the world?" Tigerstar commented.

I smirked, "You will not be able to win here. Leave this order!"

"Never!" Brokenstar shouted and rushed me.

"Then this place will be your grave!" I jumped up and landed on Brokenstar's back I bite his throat and tore at it like fresh-kill. Blood sprayed to the ground and the ex-ShadowClan leader fell into a pool of blood.

"Master!" Tigerstar said horrified.

I stepped away, "Requescat en pace you bastardo,"

Tigerstar faced me completely powerless to help his dying leader who was now slowly fading away. The tabby tom backed away from me and sneered, "I will make you pay. Dark Forest shall rise again! I swear it!"

I leaped on top of him, "Not while I still breathe."-I did the same thing to him as I had done Brokenstar. Tigerstar started writhing around choking and bleeding like a stuck pig.

"Requescat en pace." I said as he faded away too.

I walked over to Dawnpelt, "Master."

He flinched his head was bleeding, "My son..."

"Dawnpelt it's gonna alright, I'll fetch Sootpelt right away."

"NO!" he said, "Please...just..."

I stayed with him.

"You must free the order, give them their minds back."

Weakly he flicked his tail at a stick that had what looked like claw marks on it. I approached it and picked it up in my jaws.

"Feel them Iceclaw..." Dawnpelt said, "Feel the minds of every Assassin in our order sealed away in that simple stick."

I closed my eyes and suddenly I found myself dreaming. There were cats panicking and all of them were yowling questions that I couldn't understand. I yowled for silence.

"Return to your minds!" I ordered.

One by one the cats started to disappear.

When I opened my eyes I saw Dawnpelt inside the cave again.

"Is it done?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Iceclaw, as you are aware I never appointed a deputy to take my place when I passed."

"Who did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"I've foreseen a proper leader, I trained him since he was a kit, sent him on numerous adventures in the name of all that is free and just. He is standing here now, wondering who the new leader of the Order will be."

I was the only cat in this cave, "Me?"

Dawnpelt nodded, "Don't fail me, I always expected greatness from my best and brightest."

I nosed his flank, "But I need your guidance master, I cannot possibly lead this Order without you!"

"You will have help. There are two cats. Ones that you have taken for granted. They are your greatest allies, your best friends and they will not leave your side."

"Yes master..."

"I go now, to the realm of the dead. I join...is...is that Thunderstar? Could it possibly be...?"

And Dawnpelt died right there in that clearing. I curled up next to him, and using a paw I shut his eyes, "Requestcat en pace, master. You will be missed very much,"

I set back towards the den and the camp. When I got there the cats were gathered out front. A chorus of cheers shot up and praises were being sung. I flicked my tail for silence after climbing onto the great rock.

"Dark Forest is defeated!" some cat shouted.

"Our Order is free!"

"Be still brothers" I ordered.

The clearing went quiet.

"Today I witnessed a very disturbing site..."-I explained to my fellow Assassin's in full detail what happened in the cave beneath the leader's den.

"Brokenstar himself was there!" Bristlefang was surprised.

"Yes and I did in fact defeat him. But not before he struck down Dawnpelt."

"How can we know this is what really happened and that you aren't insane!"

I saw the sky ripple and in front of my appeared the four original leader of the four clans. Thunderstar Shadowstar Riverstar and Windstar stood before them. I noticed a fifth cat with them. My jaw dropped, it was Dawnpelt.

"Brothers." Dawnpelt said, "I have moved into the world of StarClan, I cannot be here to help you any longer."

"Who killed you master!" Bristlefang demanded, "I'll strike them down one hundred fold!"

"Brokenstar was indeed the cat that killed me, and Iceclaw stood up to him and defeated him and Tigerstar also."

"What of Mapleshade and Thistleclaw? Were they there too?" some cat asked.

"Yes, and Iceclaw defeated them as any one of you would have."

"Do not grieve for your lost leader." Thunderstar assured the mass of Assassins, "For he will be with you always, at night, simply look to Silverpelt and Dawnpelt, along with all of your fallen clanmates will look back. They will reside with us in StarClan for all times."

The cats dipped their heads.

"ThunderClan ShadowClan RiverClan and WindClan," he addressed, "It is time to return to your homes. Go now knowing that your allies here in AssassinClan are finally on the side of justice. With them as our ally, Dark Forest will not win another day."

The cats filed out of our camp and Thunderstar and the other four cats faded away.

"No way..." Bristlefang said, he was clearly shocked.

"I say this now before you all, Dawnpelt's decision to appoint me leader requires me to do one last thing." I looked down at Bristlefang, "Please step forward."

He did so.

"I say these words before our warrior ancestors that they may hear and approve my choice, Bristlefang will be the deputy of the Assassins."

A chorus of yowls of approval sounded from the cats below.

"Now rest all of you, for tonight was a great victory for not only the order but the entire world." I dismissed them after and entered the leader's...no my den. When I was inside I moved a stone over the entrance to the tunnel the led to the cave underneath our camp.

"You make a great leader you know that?" some cat mewed

I looked up it was Mothfur.

"Thank you."

She padded over to me and lay next to me, "There's something that I've wanted to tell you."

"What's that?" I replied very curiously.

"Did you ever wonder why I wanted to know about your missions?"

"I just thought you were a fan,"

Her eyes flickered with amusement, "Well I...kinda...had a crush on you Iceclaw. When I was an apprentice, like I just started out I always looked up to you. I also never imagined you ever saying a word to me when I asked you what it was like while on a real mission. You're the best cat in this clan."

I laid my head on hers, "You know what Mothfur?"

She hummed at me.

"I always had a special place in my heart for you."

We touched noses.

"Really?" she asked me when I pulled away.

I nodded, "I knew you had a crush on me Mothfur. Truth be told...I love you too."

Mothfur and I lay in that den and fell asleep there. The Assassins run well, we do as we always do. Bristlefang has made an amazing deputy, he was able to juggle assigning patrols and his own assassinations contracts. Mothfur and I are an obvious couple in the clan. Cats poke fun at us be it's all in good heart. I couldn't have asked for a better cat to call my mate.

So remember this, nothing is true and everything is permitted. Where your enemies are may shock you. But fear not, for we are probably there too. You will never see an Assassin unless he reveals himself. We may be closer to you then you think...

(END)

**A/N: Yeah I know 7 chapters doesn't seem like a really long fic but still. :\ Oh well I've had this idea for a while and now it's finally done, thanks for reading. Reviews accepted. May StarClan light your paths and may you reveal the truth.**


End file.
